kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercenary Camp
The Mercenary Camp is a Mercenary Tower appearing in Dunes of Despair, the fourth level of Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. It allows training of Legionnaires and Genies. Description There is one Mercenary Camp in the Campaign and Heroic Challenge at the upper right corner of the map, and three Mercenary Camps in the Iron Challenge. It allows generals to train up to a maximum of three mercenaries, either Legionnaires or Genies. The Legionnaire is a fighter who can be hired, with no ranged capabilities but a formidable amount of health and damage, while the Genie is a very powerful spirit with great melee capabilities and the ability to polymorph ground enemies into harps, chests or singing frogs. Proper support can help them tackle almost all ground enemies in the stage. Legionnaire "Highly trained elite soldiers, they live and die for the glory of battle!" Legionnaires are cheap and decent fighters compared to desert enemies but are usually the worse option than Genies unless the player is short on gold, since their role can usually be fulfilled by soldiers with much less risk, and they lack the Genie's instant kill to justify their cost. Their heal 25 HP per 0.5 second when idle. Strategy * Legionnaires can stall and kill most enemies well, especially the Dune Terrors, but lose effectiveness against the heavily armored Giant Scorpions and Immortals. They should be kept away from these foes and supported with high-level Mages or Genies to counter armor. * Due to their lack of physical protection, Legionnaires are easy prey for the Desert Archers, while their rally point doesn't allow them to combat the ranged enemies unless they come very close. Thus, pay attention to when groups of archers are nearby, and change the rally point tactically to protect your Legionnaires. * Always pay attention to the Sand Worms early warning and move your men accordingly: 225 gold is not cheap, especially if it's irreversibly lost. Range * Not affected by Esprit de Corps Upgrades * Same as Barrack's rally point range Quotes * "Blood and honor!" * "For the Legion!" Names *Alain *Andreani *Armand *Chevalier *Jaques *Jean Claude *Lawrence *Philippe *Pierre Le Noir *Rene Genie "Genies are formidable creatures. They fight with magic and fist alike but ask for a lot of gold." Genies are twice as expensive as Legionnaires, but are much more powerful, and should be prioritized unless you are short of gold. They heal 20 HP per 0.5 second when idle. Skill *'Polymorph' : Polymorphs enemies into a treasure chest, a dancing frog or a golden harp (Cooldown: 15 seconds) Strategy * Genies excel in melee combat and can quickly dispose of most enemies without trouble, however, caution should be taken when Immortals are present in numbers, as an Immortal, though weaker, can still inflict a lot of damage before dying. * Unlike the Sorcerer Mages, Genies cannot polymorph flying enemies, though the money from the enemy is still intact and their polymorph instantly kills enemies. * Under no circumstances should you allow them to stand toe-to-toe with Giant Scorpions as the Poison Damage of these enemies will heavily wound Genies, while the heavy armor lowers the damage taken from Genies' blows. Instead, support the Genies with high-level Mages, Reinforcements and/or a melee hero, allowing them to recharge their deadly polymorph skill and get rid of the Scorpions easily * Always keep your Genies away from the Sand Worm, or your spent gold will become naught as the enormous beast swallows them. Quotes * "Yes, master." * "As you wish." Names *Achaiah *Damabiah *Haziel *Iah-Hel *Jeliel *Khuddam *Nith-Haiah *Qorrash *Sayatin *Yerathel Related Upgrades * Courage (3 Stars) **While in combat, soldiers & reinforcements regenerate health. (Legionnaires and Genies regenerate 3 and 4 HP per second in combat, respectively.) Appearances * Dunes of Despair Related Achievements MONEY TALKS Hire 10 or more mercenaries. STUFF 'O' MAKER Have a genie polymorph 10 enemies. Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Towers Category:Special Towers Category:Mercenary Tower Category:Units